


At the Gates of the Palace

by 15purplelefants



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15purplelefants/pseuds/15purplelefants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>person a (Peggy) being a guard outside buckingham palace that person b (Angie) always tries to distract au</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Gates of the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I saw on Tumblr http://aphtexts.tumblr.com/post/111600301960/aus-i-really-really-want
> 
> Okay, so I know that technically Peggy couldn’t actually be one of the guards because they don’t let women, but I saw this in an au prompt post on tumblr and couldn’t get the image out of my head, so please excuse the inaccuracy. 
> 
> I don't own anything

Angie Martinelli has a mission. It is her first full day in London, and she is going to Buckingham Palace to distract one of the guards. She knows it is clique, and very unlikely that she will succeed; however, those facts cannot deter her. With a beaming smile she strolls up to the gate and surveys her targets. There are only two guards stationed at the moment, which as she recently discovered, means that the Queen is not at home.

  
The one on the right is a stoic gentleman with hard eyes and a stubborn chin. While Angie’s feisty Italian blood could never allow her to shrink from a challenge, she finds the other guard much more intriguing. The deep brown eyes, full red lips, and elegant yet menacing pose of the woman stationed on the left makes her heart flutter and blood rush to her cheeks. Angie would give anything to be the cause of a smile on that perfect face, and decides then and there that she will make that guard smile for her if it is the last thing she does.

  
Gathering herself and widening her grin, she saunters over to the female guard and plants herself right in front of her. Angie watches her for a moment, trying to detect any hint of recognition, yet sees nothing. Far from deterred, Angie begins with her usual strategy when approaching strangers.

  
“Hello there. My name is Angela Martinelli, but my friends call me Angie. Actually, only my Ma calls me Angela, and my brothers when they’re trying to annoy me. Anyways, I’m from New York, Brooklyn to be exact, and I’m here on vacation. Haven’t had one in years, what with working at a little diner between auditions, I’ve been swamped. Oh, yeah, I’m an aspiring actress. Hope to be on Broadway someday. No luck yet, but nothing worth having comes easy, does it? We all gotta pay our dues. I bet you had a bunch to pay, what with being one of the only women on the guard. That’s gotta be rough. Not that you’re not obviously worthy, it’s just that whenever a woman wants to do something that men see as their own, well that woman’s gotta prove she’s twice as a good as them to just to seem half their equal. I’m not so good at math, but that seems to me that you gotta be practically amazing to have made it here. But hey, if this ever doesn’t work out or you get tired of fathead coworkers, I bet you could make it on Broadway. You certainly have the shape for it, from what I can tell under that uniform.”

  
The guard has remained completely deadpan throughout the whole speech, but after that last comment, her mouth seemed to twitch just a hair under Angie’s watchful eye. Preening with the small victory, she continues with her monologue.

  
“I apologize if that was too forward, but you gotta admit, you’re irresistible, English. You certainly fill out that uniform better than anyone I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying something, ‘cause a lot of boys from my neighborhood served, and none of them looked as fine as you when they came home. Anyways, I suppose I should let you get back to your work, standing here, staring off at nothing. It feels a bit strange, having this one-sided conversation, but I suppose it’s not much different than talking to my cousin Ralphie. Got in a freak accident a few years ago, but I still like to go to his grave and keep him up to date on the family happenings. Of course he never replies, but I’d like to think he sends me a sign every once in a while that he’s listening. Well, it was nice talking to you, English. I sure would like to see you again. Do you think you could give me a little sign that you’ll be back here same time tomorrow? I don’t know, like a wink or something? Or maybe that’s too obvious. Ooh, I know, can you blink once for no, and twice for yes? I won’t ask you to answer any more questions today, I promise, just if you’ll be here at the same time tomorrow. Okay, ready? Go!”

  
Angie stares intently as she watches the woman stare straight ahead for a moment, before blinking twice steadily, then returning to her wide-eyed expression. A triumphant grin spreads across Angie’s face as she squeals and jumps in place clasping her hands together. “Aw, shucks, English, you’re the best. You have a good one now, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Angie throws the guard a quick wink before striding away with a skip in her step.


End file.
